Toma Estas Asas Partidas, Aprende a Voar
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Continuação de Foi Culpa Tua. «Nada mais naquele quarto – somente mãe e filho, em eterna sintonia, em eterna despedida...»


**Toma Estas Asas Partidas, Aprende a Voar**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers, excepto aqueles que foram criados por mim. Esta fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias é mera coincidência. A música "_Blackbird" _pertence aos Beatles. . _

**Avisos: **_continuação de "Foi Culpa Tua". _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM_

**Sumário: **_"__Nada mais naquele quarto – somente mãe e filho, em eterna sintonia, em eterna despedida. Que nunca mais se veriam era um facto; que a sua lembrança nunca seria apagada também; mas agora não queria pensar mais…"

* * *

_

19 de Dezembro, 2000

22h15m

Olhos castanhos presos no céu azul-noite, cerrado, tempestuoso. Eram poucas as vezes em que ela olhara o céu e não sentira um súbito desejo de se erguer das cinzas, ascender até ao infinito e esquecer o que deixara para trás. Mas esta noite não. Só por esta noite, ela não queria fugir.

Nevava uma vez mais. Os pequenos flocos brancos caíam lentamente do alto do cenário, cobrindo as ruas e os telhados dos estabelecimentos que a rodeavam com um manto quase perfeito, dando à paisagem um aspecto idílico e pacífico. Bolas de vidro vermelho e amarelo pendiam pelas paredes do quarto e músicas natalícias, comuns à época, preenchiam o ambiente. Era já característico: o Natal aproximava-se a passos largos e começava já a entrar no espírito de todos. Mas era ela quem não sentia. Era ela quem se encontrava a sós, aprisionada às correntes do passado que nunca poderia alterar.

Um leve gemido atrás de si despertou a sua atenção. A respiração parecia arranhar na sua garganta, sentiu uma leve tontura, talvez provocada pelo bater descontrolado do coração contra as costelas e o estado de pré-ebulição do sangue nas suas veias. Mirou o berço alto e de cor esbranquiçada que se encontrava junto à cama. Sentiu o lábio inferior tremer ligeiramente perante a visão da agitação dos cobertores e de uma mãozinha que parecia elevar-se destes.

Olhou em redor, sem qualquer sorte. Anna tivera de se ausentar por uns momentos, pedindo-lhe simplesmente para olhar pelo bebé enquanto comia qualquer coisa. Não podia ser difícil: era apenas certificar-se que permanecia adormecido, quente e seguro. Caramba, fora ela quem o trouxera ao mundo, devia ser capaz de o ajudar a sentir-se à vontade nesta nova realidade fora do útero materno!

Mas a verdade é que não se sentia capaz! O medo era maior que tudo o mais! Receava o amor pelo seu próprio filho. E se lhe desse a mão somente por uma vez e nunca mais a pudesse largar? E se do seu peito transbordassem sentimentos tais que a impedissem de abdicar de tamanho ser, mesmo conhecendo as dificuldades económicas e psicológicas que teria de enfrentar? Anna estava junto a ela… fora Anna quem a auxiliara no final da gravidez, no parto, nas primeiras horas como mãe, preparando assim a criança para o caminho que a receberia. Fora Anna quem se oferecera a prestar os primeiros cuidados, como dar banho, mudar a fralda, vestir, adormecer ou até mesmo alimentar sempre que necessário.

Mas agora Anna não estava ali. Robert não estava ali. Hermione estava sozinha e alguém precisava de si.

Aproximou-se do berço, na esperança de ver um dos Carter entrar subitamente pela porta da enfermaria; isso, contudo, não aconteceu! Permanecia a sós quando se sentou na cama desfeita e se abeirou do bebé por entre os cobertores de um leve tom azul. Por vezes admirava-se o quão forte podia ser o choro de um recém-nascido! A chupeta amarela refugiara-se a um canto e as mãos e os pés do pequeno agitavam-se no ar, ao ritmo das caretas e dos soluços.

Hermione passou a língua pelos lábios secos e por fim decidiu-se a atender ao seu pedido. Com todo o cuidado, pegou no bebé e encostou-o ao peito, segurando-o fortemente nos seus braços. Não podia ser fome, ainda há pouco lhe dera de comer; certificou-se que não era da fralda. Sabia que se Anna ali estivesse, ela iria imediatamente lembrar-se de uma solução. Mas agora que poderia ela fazer?

Sentindo um aperto na garganta (Medo? Ignorância? Cobardia?), a jovem deitou-o sobre a cama. Custava-lhe olhar para ele. Era um facto que tinha pouco mais de 16 horas, mas era também verdade que pensava já reconhecer nele as feições de Draco Malfoy. A leve e fraca cabeleira de cor clara, quase transparente, no topo da cabeça. Os olhos acinzentados. O rosto não muito redondo e a pele de um branco leitoso tendiam já para as semelhanças com o seu pai. Ainda lhe custava relembrar-se de tudo! Do facto que tinha entregue o corpo e a alma a alguém em quem nunca confiara, nunca deveria ter confiado. Do facto que tinha ousado amar quem nunca merecera o seu coração. Do facto que Draco a deixara sozinha, depois de levar tudo o que ela tinha, abandonando-a num poço sem fundo de comiseração e desespero, sem asas para voar, com um filho por companhia.

James Edward Carter. Fora o nome escolhido por Anna e Robert para uma criança que nunca deveria ter nascido. Sem sinais de Hermione e muito menos de Draco. James não podia pagar pelos erros de uma mãe irresponsável e um pai cobarde. Fora esse simples facto que a fizera levar a gravidez até ao fim. Fora a ideia de que James poderia conhecer uma vida cheia de amor e carinho e que existia um casal que poderia realizar o seu sonho de tão difícil alcance.

Hermione deitou-se lentamente sobre a cama e os seus braços seguraram o corpo frágil do bebé contra o seu. O choro podia ter abrandado, mas não tinha cessado. Conhecia-o há menos de 24 horas e tinha-se mantido aparte da sua existência, tentando não criar quaisquer laços afectivos que a prendessem para sempre a ele, mas sabia que a partir do momento em que ele partisse, as saudades apertariam forte o seu coração. Encostou os lábios à pele suave e quente da sua pequena face, aspirou o doce aroma do champô com que fora lavado há algumas horas atrás. E perante os gemidos agudos e choro incontido, deixou abrir a garganta e a sua voz doce e quente encheu o quarto:

_Blackbird singing in the death of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Para sua grande surpresa, apenas a sua voz se ouvia agora no quarto. O choro de James havia cessado e os seus olhos cruzavam-se com os da mãe, focando toda a sua atenção nela. Era quase como se se estivesse a tentar relembrar de onde a conhecia. Talvez fosse uma daquelas coisas maravilhosas que pareciam não ter explicação. Hermione não podia dizer que era daquelas mães que conversavam animadamente com os seus bebés ainda antes de nascerem; como poderia ela fazê-lo: seria correcto confessar-lhe constantemente os seus pensamentos e sentimentos em relação à sua existência?

Mas mesmo assim, James reconhecia agora a sua voz e ela soube que, apesar da tenra idade, ele sabia que estava frente à sua mãe, a sua verdadeira mãe. Franziu o narizinho e a sua expressão facial pareceu aliviar. E, mesmo querendo manter-se aparte desta nova realidade da maternidade, Hermione descobriu-se a sorrir acidentalmente enquanto rimava uma vez mais:

_Blackbird singing in the death of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Os flocos de neve batiam levemente contra a janela da enfermaria. Calmaria, quase como uma canção de embalar. Perdido nos braços da mãe, James começou a perder o sentido do real e os seus olhos pareciam pesar cada vez mais. Um soluço mais profundo e os seus olhos acinzentados fecharam-se. Hermione esticou o braço para retirar a chupeta do berço onde ficara esquecida para a deixar repousar entre os lábios do pequeno. Sugando-a ritmicamente, James aninhou-se junto do peito da jovem, que roçou a boca ao de leve na cabeça suave do filho:

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of a dark black night_

Se certos momentos ficavam gravados para a eternidade, Hermione sabia que aquele era um deles. Por muito que tentasse apagar todo aquele capítulo da sua vida, sabia que era impossível esquecer James junto a si. O simples toque da sua pele contra a sua, a simplicidade da sua vida, sem saber sequer o porquê de estar ali, o porquê de nunca mais a ver a seu lado outra vez. Mas James merecia uma vida melhor do que aquela que Hermione lhe podia oferecer. No seu coração existia aquela certeza de que seria sempre mais saudável relembrar-se do seu filho naquele momento, evitando assim as memórias de Draco que temia nunca mais esquecer.

Mas os pensamentos ficariam para sempre. As memórias não a deixavam em paz. E antes de a poder reprimir dentro de si, deixou uma simples lágrima escorrer pela sua face antes de terminar:

_Blackbird singing in the death of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Que continue a nevar lentamente do céu azul-noite que hoje recobre até os recantos mais escondidos da sociedade. Que os cânticos típicos da época se elevem até ao Paraíso para delícia daqueles que por nós velam. A voz de Hermione desvaneceu. Nada mais naquele quarto – somente mãe e filho, em eterna sintonia, em eterna despedida. Que nunca mais se veriam era um facto; que a sua lembrança nunca seria apagada também; mas agora não queria pensar mais. E quando daí a minutos Anna ou o marido entrassem por aquela porta adentro, encontrariam James serenamente adormecido, aconchegado contra o corpo da mãe, também ela de olhos cerrados, mergulhados num sono que os faria esquecer o momento de quebra eminente entre os dois.

Nessa noite, Hermione iria envolver-se nas suas novas asas, com James nos braços, aprendendo assim a voar até ao único reino onde poderia ser eternamente feliz.

**FIM**

**N/A: **como sempre, imensos agradecimentos à minha querida beta-reader, Jane Potter Skywalker, por estar sempre a meu lado, por me ajudar com as minhas fics e pelas nossas conversas no MSN até altas horas da noite. Sempre com a certeza de que te fico a dever uma por isso! XD E estou à espera de ver também a tua própria continuação: fiquem atentos ao trabalho dela!

A todos aqueles que por aqui passam e por aqui comentam; porque eu sei que nunca agradeci devidamente a todos vocês, mas quero que tenham a certeza que estou eternamente grata a todos!

Os exames finais e as férias de Verão à porta vão dificultar o meu regresso a este mundo, mas ele vai acontecer! Beijos a todos e obrigado por tudo!

E 'bora lá, Portugal!


End file.
